The invention relates to a high speed weighing system in which products are classified as to weight.
Such a device is known from US-A-4413690. The processing capacity of this compact device is high, that is, the drive speed is high, while the holders can lie close together in series. The holders with the products lying in them are weighed on a weighing station, and the weight is recorded in a memory, from which are initiated the activating means of the relevant, selected discharge station for setting the discharge means into operation at the point in time that the relevant holder passes that dicharge station. The electronic apparatus is expensive and experience has shown that the users of the device of the type in question have great difficulty with it when they wish to alter or adjust anything. The invention provides a device of the type referred to in the preamble which combines a large capacity with a compact device, whereby, however, the electronic apparatus for weight recording and control of activating means is unnecessary.
In this device according to the invention the processing capacity can be high since the speed of movement of the flexible member can be high. Despite such a high speed, the holders can nevertheless remain on the weighing-guide members long enough not only for the weighing to be carried out but also for adjustment of the activating means for the discharge of the product at the discharge station, all this using only mechanical means. In this case the device is highly simplified in relation to the known devices which have electronically or electrically controlled activating means.
Preferred embodiments are denoted in the following claims.
The features and advantages of the invention will be elucidated in the following description with reference to drawings.